And Baby Makes Three?
by Chrissie2
Summary: An Alternate ending to the episode Whats Up Doc? Soon to be reconstructed!!! No plot change,just structure and some additional scenes. PLEASE R/R!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to 20th Century Fox and the Producers of M*A*S*H.. Please note that this takes place 4months before the war ends, and Radar leaves in May of '53' I just thought I'd give it an interesting twist on the time frame Criticism is always and greatly appreciated. Just email it to Hotlips4Hawkeye@aol.com. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chrissie  
  
And Baby Makes Three..? An Alternate Ending to "What's Up Doc?" By: Chrissie  
  
"Well?" asked an anxious Margaret Houlihan.  
  
"Congratulations Margaret!" Hawkeye told her.  
  
"I- I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, aren't you excited?"  
  
"Donald's going to kill me," she started crying.  
  
"Margaret why do you say that?"  
  
"You know we're not exactly getting along, and when I was in Tokyo I wasn't with Donald, the last person I was well you know, was you."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
Margaret fell into his chest crying, "I', so sorry Hawk."  
  
"It's alright , ssh."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I can't tell you what you are going to do, but I will tell you I will be there for you and this baby. Listen if you want we can ask Colonel Potter to go to Tokyo and do another test and so that you can talk to Donald."  
  
"Will you go with me?" she asked Hawkeye looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yea, I'll be there, don't worry, and don't you worry either, well shall we go see Colonel Potter now." She looked up at him nodded, and he wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead and the two walked out of the lab to the C.O.' s office.  
  
"Radar, Major Houlihan and I would like to see Colonel Potter."  
  
"Yes sirs, I mean maam, I mean maam sirs."  
  
Radar walked into the Colonel's office and informed him that Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan wanted to see him. Colonel Potter of course gave Radar the okay to send them in. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"Colonel, permission to go to Tokyo for further testing?"  
  
"Major, calm down, what did the test say?"  
  
"Positive, but I 'd like a second opinion and I would also like it if Hawkeye could accompany me?"  
  
"Alright Margaret you can go, but why Pierce?"  
  
"Well Colonel Hawkeye's the father."  
  
"PIGEON PELLETS! Pierce what in the name of 'sweet fanny apples' what were you thinking she's a married woman."  
  
"Colonel I plan to do whatever I can for Margaret and the baby, I love her."  
  
"Oh Hawkeye!" Margaret cried with tears of joy.  
  
"You two better do something quick."  
  
"Do we have your permission Colonel?"  
  
"Yes Margaret, the two of you can go. I'll have Radar get you a week pass. Go get your things ready and we'll have a jeep waiting for you in an hour."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Colonel let this stay between us, and tell Radar I'm fine."  
  
"Will do Margaret and good luck you two."  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret both left the Colonel's office and went to their tents where their thoughts began to run wild.  
  
"He said he loved me, does he mean it? Its Hawkeye Pierce he can't possibly mean what he said. What if he did though? I know how I feel for him and I love him but what about Donald? There's no feeling left in our marriage, its better off dead, but somehow its not that easy. Things are much more complicated now. Where are those paper? Ah, here they are, well I guess Donald and I are finished. I've already signed the papers now all I need is his signature, somehow I don't think he'll be too quick to sign. What am I going to do? I'm going to be out of the army, and how am I going to raise this child on my own? Where does this all leave me now?" Margaret wiped her eyes and finished her packing.  
  
Hawkeye was alone in the Swamp for once and as always drinking a martini. He was throwing his clothes into his army issue suitcase thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"A Father, me Hawkeye Pierce, those are two words I hadn't envisioned in my near future. Maybe a few years down the road, but nine months down the road? I told Margaret I loved her, I finally did it! She probably thought I was kidding, but I wasn't I was genially serious. I want to love her, I do love her. I can't bear not knowing that I didn't do the right thing. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I ruined her life and that baby's life. I'm going to do what's right. I love her and I'm going to tell her. I can't help but be happy because the act we committed out of love and fear that night in the abandoned hut, will cause us to bring a little glimmer of light into this ugly place. I know what I have to do and what I'm going to do."  
  
Hawkeye finished his martini and his packing and went to join Margaret in the jeep. He had noticed her eyes were red and swollen, and that her faced was flushed , she'd been crying. Their jeep ride to Kimpo was awkwardly silent. When they walked in the airport they walked to the desk and Hawk told the clerk their names and then the two boarded the plane to Tokyo. Their flight went smooth, as they talked the whole time, not about their current situation, but about Crabapple Cove and the different army bases Margaret had lived on. When they arrived in Tokyo the cab them took them to the hotel. They went in and checked in at the Hotel Shang Re La.  
  
"Yes we have reservations for Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan."  
  
"Captain and Mrs. Pierce, Yes?"  
  
"Hawk opened his mouth to say something but Margaret cut him off and said,  
  
"Yes that's us!" grabbing his arm.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They followed the small Oriental man upstairs and to their room.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two walked in the spacious room and the man followed holding his hand out.  
  
"This is for your trouble, thank you sir," Hawkeye said handing the man a few dollars.  
  
"Thank you Joe, enjoy stay."  
  
Hawkeye closed the door and walked towards the window where Margaret was standing.  
  
"So we're here."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"We might as well."  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
The two walked out and down the stairs to the Japanese restaurant outside of their hotel. They ate and talked, this time about their problem.  
  
"What are we going to do Hawk?"  
  
"Well... what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm scared."  
  
"I know, so am I."  
  
"I want out."  
  
"Of what Margaret?"  
  
"Of this marriage, I don't love him. I can't be with someone I don't love, and I don't want to be unhappy anymore."  
  
"Leave him."  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Margaret I'm on your side, I care about you, your well- being, and this baby."  
  
"I'm sorry Hawk."  
  
"Margaret I love you."  
  
"Don't say what you don't mean."  
  
"I do I 'd give my medical degree for you."  
  
"You do mean it."  
  
"Of course I do, I've loved you since the day we met."  
  
"What about all those mean pranks you used to play and all those horrible things you said."  
  
"I never meant it, I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
"You know you did get my attention."  
  
"I really do love you and I fall more and more in love with you everyday. When we found out that you were pregnant and that it was with my child I wanted to run through camp telling everyone the good news. I felt bad too because I didn't think it was fair to you."  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to see Donald and get him to sign the divorce papers. I want you to go with me. I've decided I'm not going to tell him about the baby. I just want to get the papers signed and sent out."  
  
"I respect your decision, and I'll go with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bill Joe," the waitress said.  
  
"Here you are, keep the change."  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you Joe!"  
  
"Are you ready to get back to the room?"  
  
"Yea let's go."  
  
They walked out together and Hawk slipped his hand around Margaret's shoulders and she placed her arm around his waste. They were a picture perfect couple. The moonlight illuminated the streets of Tokyo and danced over the sea. They shopped for a while finally to retire for the evening. They each went into separate rooms in their suite, and lay down for the night. It was about three A.M. when Hawkeye was awakened by the muffled sounds of Margaret's tears. He walked into her room and over to her. She motioned for him o come sit with her, and he sat beside her. She collapsed into his chest crying her eyes out, something she had done a lot of lately. Hawk couldn't take it anymore he too had finally broken down. They both cried until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The sun rose that morning, but it had been more beautiful than any sunset they had ever seen in Korea. Perhaps it was because the two had realized how much they loved each other.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning Margaret."  
  
"Today's the day, are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Lets get ready then."  
  
The two both got showers and changed their clothes. The two headed out the door and caught a cab to go see Donald. Margaret shook like a leaf as they walked the halls of the barracks.  
  
"Margaret I'll be right here the whole time."  
  
"I'll be quick," she said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Margaret do you have the papers?"  
  
"Here Donald I've already signed them, all I need your signature."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want Margaret?"  
  
"Yes, I can't take it anymore, the lying and the cheating."  
  
"Margaret, please reconsider."  
  
"No, Donald just sign."  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Sign Donald!"  
  
With that Donald Penobscott signed the papers and Margaret walked out of his office to join Hawkeye who was still waiting for her. The two left the barracks and Margaret left with a new attitude and a new look of freedom.  
  
"That went better than I thought."  
  
"He didn't put up a fuss?"  
  
"Surprisingly no, he did ask if I reconsider a few times before signing. I told him I was tired of the cheating and the lying. Even though he asked me if I was sure I said yes and insisted he sign the papers."  
  
"Congratulations Margaret."  
  
"I feel like the burden has been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"Let's go celebrate."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I could use a drink."  
  
"I won't dink, if you don't drink."  
  
"Alright"  
  
The two hailed a cab and had dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo and Hawk treated. The two had a wonderful time, they walked the streets of the Japanese city like two sweethearts. People would approach them and comment on how lucky they were to have each other. They just smiled and agreed with their every comment. It was about six P.M. when they finally returned to their room. Margaret decided she just wanted to relax and take a bubble bath while Hawk decide to walk around Tokyo some more. He walked and walked while his thoughts raced. He thought about Margaret and how much he loved her. In the past few days it had become apparent to him he couldn't not do that something he'd wanted to do for a long time. That something was propose to Margaret. He walked into a small jewelry store and started looking for the perfect ring.  
  
"Looking for ring Joe?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Special girl, huh?"  
  
"Very special."  
  
"Back home."  
  
"No she's here, we're both here serving at the 4077th M*A*S*H in Ouijonbou. She's head nurse and I'm chief surgeon there. If I don't get that woman a ring and make her my mine, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"No, I like this one."  
  
"Oh double diamond solitaire, twenty- four karat gold, nice choice Joe."  
  
"I don't care the price I'll take it."  
  
"Two- hundred Fifty dollar."  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thank you, Good Luck Joe."  
  
"Thanks I'll need it."  
  
With that an ecstatic Hawkeye Pierce put the ring in his pocket and sprinted down the streets of Tokyo, stopping only to for a boquet of red, yellow, and pink roses. He ran up the stairs of their hotel and through the door of their room.  
  
"Margaret! Margaret! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
A minute was all it took and Margaret appeared wearing a silk pink nightie with a matching robe.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"You look amazing!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the sofa.  
  
"Margaret please sit down I have something I need to ask you."  
  
Hawkeye got down on one knee and took a red velvet box out of his pocket , opening it to reveal a double diamond solitaire ring. For once Hawkeye Pierce was speechless, as he watched Margaret's mouth drop and eyes widen and become glassy.  
  
"Margaret Jane Houlihan, I've been in love with you from the very moment I met you. It may have taken me sometime to realize it, but that I have I don't want to lose it, and if I don't say this now I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Margaret, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, how do I know you won't hurt me like Donald did?"  
  
"Because I love you so much and I'd never let any heartbreak or pain come your way. Everyday I fall more and more in love with you. Your the only woman I've loved this much I'd be willing to give medicine for. So... what do you say?"  
  
"Tell me one more thing you're not marrying me because of this baby are you?"  
  
"I'm marrying you for you, if it weren't for this ordeal I never would have gotten the courage to tell you, but thanks to this I've become a stronger person. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you. I need you, but most of all I love you Margaret. And if you say no, I don't know what I'd do. I love you and I'll love you forever regardless of what you say?"  
  
"Oh Hawkeye of course I'll marry you. I love you too," she cried as he slipped the ring onto her finger as they kissed.  
  
"Margaret what do you say we get married tonight?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There's an all night wedding chapel a few blocks away."  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
Margaret ran into the bedroom, shut the door and changed her clothes. She came out wearing white shorts and a blue floral Hawaiian shirt that was more colorful than the one Hawkeye was wearing. The two surprisingly matched. While shopping the other day Hawk had purchased a pair of white kakis, he needed something of a change from the typical olive drab. Without hesitation the two looked at each other and took hands leaving their room for the chapel. They both ran down the streets of Tokyo with much excitement into the chapel. They noticed a few other couples, all G.I. couples, getting married. They patiently waited there turn and after three couples it was their turn. A lovely Oriental lady in a very pretty red kimono took Margaret aside and handed her a tiny boquet of mixed flowers. She walked down the isle to meet her groom. The minister said a few words before getting into the vows.  
  
"Do you Benjamin Franklin Pierce take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Do you Margaret Jane Houlihan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The two kissed and walked together down the isle . Their smiles spread from ear to ear, and the couple giggled with glee the entire way out. They left the 'chapel' area and went to the receptionist to their paper's etc. They were given cheap little rings along with all their other necessities. After leaving the chapel the two decided to get nicer rings that wouldn't turn their fingers green. Hawk took his new bride to the same jewelry store he had just purchased Margaret's engagement ring from.  
  
"How can I help you Joe, Oh I remember you, you, buy double diamond solitaire. Is this lucky lady?"  
  
"Sure is, we just got married."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," they both said in unison.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"Could we see these two rings?"  
  
"Here you go Joe."  
  
"Hawk, its pretty but I can't wear my engagement ring with it."  
  
"Why don't you just wear them together?"  
  
"Let me see how they fit together," Margaret slipped both of the rings, the engagement, and the wedding band, onto her left ring finger.  
  
"They look wonderful together Margaret."  
  
"They do."  
  
"I can soder them together for you."  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"And I'll have this one."  
  
"Engrave?"  
  
"Yes and hers should say 'Like this ring has no end, and so shall our love. Love Ben 4-17-53'."  
  
"And his should read 'Like this ring has no end, and so shall our love. Love Margaret 4-17-53'."  
  
"Okay rings will be ready tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"What name Joe?"  
  
"The Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce."  
  
"Okay you two have nice night."  
  
The two walked back to their hotel. There the two consummated their marriage and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. The next morning Margaret sprang out of bed and got a shower, she was eager to get to the jewelry store and pick up her ring. As she was in the shower she let out a scream at the sight of her own blood. Hawk heard the scream and ran into the bathroom to see his wife sitting in the bathtub with her knees to her chest crying and the warm water beating down on her. He got her pink robe and a towel and wrapped her up in it.  
  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I... I lost the baby."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I started bleeding."  
  
"Oh god," he said as his eyes started to swim.  
  
"It's okay hunny we need to get you checked out. I f the placenta is already separated it is only a matter of time before the bleeding gets worse."  
  
He picked her up and carried her down the stairs and hailed a cab to Tokyo General. The entire ride he held her close and told her how much he loved her. They finally arrived at Tokyo General after what seemed like hours and Margaret was wheeled into the hospital . The doctors examined her and informed her that she had indeed lost the baby. She and Hawkeye knew they'd have to expect the worse considering the symptoms. In the late hours of the next afternoon the two left the hospital and went back to their hotel with meloncolied expressions on their faces.  
  
"It's alright Margaret, we've got plenty of time to try again," Hawk said consoling his wife.  
  
"Look at the bright side I won't be trading in my boots for booties any time soon."  
  
"Right, don't worry once we're home , we'll have a house full of kids."  
  
"Yea, your right."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ben."  
  
"Listen tomorrow if you want we can go and get the rings if you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Sounds good. Can we just stay here tonight in each other's arms?"  
  
"Yea, that would be perfectly fine with me. How about we order something to eat."  
  
"Sounds great I could use that drink now."  
  
"We both could use that drink now."  
  
The two ate dinner and tried to forget about the events of the past two days and move on with their lives.  
  
"So tell me about Crabapple Cove?"  
  
"Well there is this great hill for sleigh riding, Hermitage Hill, that our kids will love and so will you. Every Christmas is a white one and at the end of the summer is a big Lobster Festival."  
  
"Lobster Festival?"  
  
"Oh its great, all the lobster you can eat, in every shape and form, and there's games and rides , it's like a mini- state fair."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"You'll love it. I can't wait to take you. Oh and at Halloween there's costume parties and hay rides, it's great."  
  
"I can't wait to go."  
  
"And I can't wait to take you, you'll be the envy of the Cove."  
  
"Oh Hawk, stop it!" she said blushing.  
  
"Call me Ben, Only those close to me call me Ben like my father and my mother, and well I would really like it if you would call me that as well."  
  
"Alright, Ben."  
  
"Tell me more about the bases you lived on."  
  
"Well I was born at Ft. Ord in California. We moved so much, I was never in the same school for two years at a time. I lived at Dix, Benning, Sam Huston, and Brag, just to name a few. Brag was my favorite, we were there the longest. Like I said I we never stayed anywhere long enough to make friends, Dad was constantly being assigned and reassigned, my best friends were my sisters. Brag I loved it, it was so pretty, I met one of my best friends there Lorraine Anderson. I remembered how when we were fifteen we pierced our ears and melted down our father's medals down to make earrings. They were so furious," she laughed.  
  
"What were your parents like?"  
  
"Dad was regular army but he was and still is the best father I could ever ask for. And Mom was an army nurse, she had the biggest heart. She would always take my sisters and I to art museums, and she would try to enrich us. I love them both so much. I miss them too. Tell me about your Dad?"  
  
"Dad looks and acts just like me but nineteen years older. You see my mother and father got married when they were eighteen. He hasn't left Crabapple Cove in over forty years. He also has to be the most dedicated doctor I know. He's the finest kind, he's my hero."  
  
"What was your Mom like?"  
  
"She was so beautiful. She had shiny thick brown hair, and Eyes as beautiful as yours, ice blue. She had the prettiest smile. I never saw her frown once, not even when she was sick. She always made sure I ate three meals a day, brushed my teeth, and did my homework. Even when she was sick she made sure I'd do everything."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"Cancer, it was quick. She died when I was ten. I couldn't understand why Mom had to go. One day she was healthy and the next she wasn't. Dad did a good job raising me on his own. When Mom died it was as if our hearts had died with her. Everyone loved her. She was always baking and helping out in town. She loved animal and my Dad and I so much. I really miss her," he said as his eyes started swelling with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ben."  
  
"It's alright Margaret, its pretty late why don't we get some sleep."  
  
"Alright I am tired it's been a long two days."  
  
The two got ready for bed and slept peacefully through the night, no disruptions, just sleep. Hawkeye for once woke up before his wife and walked outside to buy Margaret breakfast and flowers.  
  
"Margaret sweetie," he said kissing her and placing a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice next to her on the nightstand along with the flowers.  
  
"Good morning," she said kissing him back.  
  
"Ready to get those rings?"  
  
"Let me get ready and how did you get ready so quickly?"  
  
"I've been up for about an hour in a half. I got a shower, got dressed, got something to eat, and got you something to eat and some flowers."  
  
"You're so sweet and I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, care to have me join you?"  
  
"Sorry I think I'll shower alone."  
  
"You party pooper."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
Within fifteen minutes Margaret was dressed and ready, the two walked to the jewelry store and picked up their rings. The next few days went on as the love birds realized they had truly found paradise in each other's hearts. They were more in love everyday. On their flight back to the 4077th they decided how they were going to break the news to camp that they had gotten married. Radar met them at Kimpo and drove them back to the 4077th. When they arrived Radar informed them Colonel Potter wanted to see them in his office. They walked into his office and sat down in front of their beloved Colonel.  
  
"Well what were the results?"  
  
"I was pregnant and I was married."  
  
"What do you mean Margaret?"  
  
"I lost the baby, divorced Donald, and remarried," she said holding Hawkeye's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Margaret what do you mean remarried?"  
  
"Colonel I'd like you to meet my wife Mrs. Margaret Jane Pierce."  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!"  
  
"We take it you approve Colonel?"  
  
"Of course I approve."  
  
"Colonel, Hawk and I would like to tell the camp ourselves in time."  
  
"I respect your decisions."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Congratulations you two."  
  
The two walked out of his office and went to their respected tents, and met secretly during the night planning exactly how they were going to break the news the next morning. The next morning Radar played "Revele" on the bugle and everyone fell into line.  
  
"Colonel Potter, Sherman T."  
  
"I'm here Radar."  
  
"Corporal O'Reilly, Walter E."  
  
"Radar you're here too."  
  
"Major Winchester, Charles E."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Major Houlihan, Margaret Penobscott."  
  
"It's just Major Margaret Pierce now."  
  
"PIERCE!?" the camp let out in a state of shock.  
  
"We got married in Tokyo."  
  
"It was the best thing that could have ever happened to us. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved Margaret."  
  
"As I Ben."  
  
"We palm to have a formal wedding in the states when we all get back home and you're all invited."  
  
Everyone was happy for them especially B.J. and Colonel Potter. Of course there were some bitter nurses who were jealous because Margaret had won the hand of the camps biggest Don Juan. In the next few months Radar was given a hardship discharge and sent home because his Uncle Ed died. The talk of peace was even more near. It was the Fourth of July and Margaret thought her world would crumble. Her husband had cracked when he witnessed a Korean mother smothering her own baby because Hawk asked her to quiet it, and Margaret had just discovered she was pregnant.  
  
  
  
"Colonel, what am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
"Margaret, don't worry."  
  
  
  
"My husband is in a psychiatric ward having his head examined because he thinks it was his fault that woman smothered her baby, and now I'm expecting his baby."  
  
  
  
"Margaret, why don't we call him and see how he's doing?"  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
Colonel Potter and Margaret went into Klinger's office and placed the phone call to Hawkeye. The Colonel thought it would be a good idea to have every one speak with him. The days went by and the end of the war was near. Hawk had had his breakthrough with Sidney Freedman, the psychiatrist, and came to terms with what he had seen. Hawk returned to the 4077th, and seemed to be the old Hawk again except for the fact that he was uncomfortable around children. He and Margaret had been spending an awful lot of time together catching up on the past few weeks. In the meantime B.J. had gotten hi orders for home, but they were rescinded by I- Corp, Winchester was training a group of Chinese musicians to play Mozart, who were sadly killed by shelling that occurred during a prisoner exchange, Klinger had fallen in love with a girl who had come to the camp a month ago named Soon- Lee Hahn, and the camp was forced to bug out due to a fire. Hawkeye and Margaret were glad to be in each other's company again. They were walking to the mess tent when it was announced.  
  
  
  
* "Ladies and Gentleman, five minutes ago at 10:01 this morning the truce was signed at Panmunjom. The hostilities will end twelve hours from now at ten o'clock. THE WAR IS OVER!"  
  
  
  
"Margaret, we're going home!"  
  
  
  
"Yes we are, the three of us."  
  
  
  
"Three?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach, searching his eyes for some certainty.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I found out right after you went away. Ben, are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, I've never been better."  
  
  
  
They had one more batch of wounded before the ceasefire was put into effect. In the O.R. they all talked about the first thing they were going to do when they got home. That night they had their final dinner together, and talked about what their plans were after the war. Colonel Potter said he was going to be "Mrs. Potter's Mr. Potter." B.J. had told a silly story; Charles was going to be Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Mercy Hospital, Fr. Mulchay was going to work with the deaf, and Klinger was getting married and staying in Korea to find his wife's parents. Hawkeye and Margaret were both returning to Crabapple Cove, Hawk was going to be a small town doc and Margaret was resigning her commission to work with her husband and father- in- law at their practice and to devote her time to being a full time wife and soon to be mother. The camp was ecstatic at the thought of their chief surgeon and head nurse becoming parents. The next day before they all departed Klinger and Soon- Lee were married, and the two said their goodbyes and were off to find Soon- Lee's parents. The sign- post was torn apart and everyone took their hometowns off of it. The Nurses and Fr. Mulchay were the next to leave. Then it was Charles' turn to say goodbye. He thanked Colonel Potter for his wisdom that he had thrust upon him; he gave Margaret his copy of Elizabeth Barrette Browning's Sonnets of the Portuguese with the inscription,  
  
  
  
"Margaret, thank you, you truly are a genuine friend, and deserve all the happiness in the world.  
  
  
  
Always,  
  
  
  
Charles."  
  
  
  
, and gave fond farewells to both B.J. and Hawkeye. The tents of the 407th were down and Colonel Potter said goodbye to Hawkeye, Margaret, and B.J. They couldn't say goodbye without being flooded with emotion.  
  
  
  
"Margaret, I'm glad you've found the happiness you deserve, and you and Pierce are lucky to have each other."  
  
  
  
* "You dear sweet man, I'll never forget you."  
  
  
  
The two embraced and he hopped up on Sophie for on last ride. Hawkeye and B.J. gave him a going- away present, a salute. He then rode off into the sun like a typical cowboy, as the three looked on. For the last time the chopper landed on the pad, but this time it wasn't to bring wounded in, it was to pick up Hawk and Margaret and take them to Kimpo. The three walked u the hillside, B.J. walked his motorcycle up as well, and said their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you soon Margaret, take of him, and I'll miss you."  
  
  
  
"Don't you worry, I'll take good care of him, and I'll look forward to seeing you."  
  
  
  
The two hugged and he kissed her cheek, and she walked to the chopper and sat in it so her husband and his best friend could say their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
* "I want you to know how much you've meant to me. I'll never be able to shake you. Whenever I see a pair of big feet or a cheesy mustache, I'll think of you."  
  
  
  
* "Whenever I smell month old socks I'll think of you."  
  
  
  
* "Or the next time somebody nails my shoe to the floor."  
  
  
  
* "Or when someone gives me a martini that tastes like lighter fluid."  
  
  
  
* "I'll miss you."  
  
  
  
* "I'll miss you, a lot. I can't imagine what this place would of been like if I hadn't found you here," the two men embraced and Hawk boarded the chopper. B.J. revved up the engine on his motorcycle and shouted to Hawk,  
  
  
  
* "I'll see ya back in the states I promise, just in case I left you a note."  
  
  
  
Neither Hawk nor Margaret had understood what he said until their huey lifted off the pad to reveal the word, "Goodbye," spelled out in stones. They looked at each other with mist in their eyes and smiled, it was all very bittersweet as they left Korea behind.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Not too long after everyone had returned home to the states Hawk and Margaret had a formal wedding with all their friends and family as they had promised at their home in Crabapple Cove. And for everyone else his or her lives went on as expected. Klinger and Soon- Lee found her parents and brother not long after the war ended. Colonel Potter was definitely enjoying being a semi- retired country doctor. Fr. Mulchay had regained his hearing, but still had the desire to work with the deaf. Charles had gotten married and started a family: B.J. had a new addition to his family a son, Benjamin Charles Hunnicutt, named for his two best friends. Like Hawkeye had promised Margaret when she lost the baby that they'd have a house full of kids, and they did, they had five wonderful children.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
* Indicates that the line begins to 20th Century Fox and the producers of M*A*S*H  
  
  
  
I hope you all have enjoyed my story And Baby Makes Three...? An Alternate Ending to "What's Up Doc?" Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
Chrissie 


End file.
